Improvement of flight distance is a permanent theme of golfers. Therefore, in the design of golf club heads, various plans have been devised in order to improve the rebound performance of golf club heads.
Incidentally, a golf club head having a plurality of grooves formed in a sole portion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,517,860.